Kidnap
by outerelf
Summary: Prowl and Red Alert have been ignoring their sparkmates in favour of work. Of course, the other two don't like that at all...


"Inferno, please do something about Red Alert."

Inferno looked up to see Jazz glaring at him. "Huh, Jazz, what do you mean?"

"Prowl and Red Alert have been closeted inside of the room for the past three orns. If you distract Red Alert, I'll get Prowl."

"No can do." Inferno said, shrugging. "If I tried, Red Alert would get in a huge huff and won't speak to me for awhile. I can wait patiently until their done with meetings."

Jazzs optic ridge rose until Inferno lifted a coil of rope. "Then I'm dragging him off to a nice dinner of energon, no matter what he says."

Jazz chuckled evilly.

0o0o0o0o0o

red Alert and Prowl nodded to each other. "Very well, now that this meeting is concluded…"

Prowls vocalizer drifted off as the two rose. Their was no need for words. "No doubt Inferno is waiting for me to get back. But, I will take care of it Prowl. As soon as I can get away."

"No doubt Jazz will try as well. However, I am not in the mood for an interface currently."

Red Alerts face grew solemn as they looked at the data-pads they had been reviewing. "Should we tell Prime?"

"I'll give him a condensed version later. As for now, I really need those security plans."

Red Alert nodded, and vanished out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o

Inferno perked up as Red Alerts footsteps echoed down the hallway, but Red Alert appeared with a data-pad in hand and scowling deeply. "Inferno, camera model 3-888RDW are the ones that the twins could blow up just by placing a bomb nearby, right?"

Inferno looked like a deer caught in headlights. 'Ummm."

Red Alert made a slight noise and stalked over to a computer, one hand typing in commands, the other hand still scrawling notes on the data-pad. "Red, have you eaten?"

"Yes, I had some energon just before going into Prowls office."

"Red! That was nearly three cycles ago! I'm surprised ya haven't collapsed!"

Red Alert allowed Infernos thick, warm accent wrap around him, soothing his aggravated glitch. It wasn't aggravated to start taking over, but it was back there, chewing on the leash Red Alert had created for it.

Inferno stopped yelling, realizing that Red Alert wasn't listening. His optics narrowed, and he considered his options. Finally he stood up, and walked towards the cafeteria. Red Alert might not remember when to eat when he was wrapped up in his work, Inferno could however, and he was determined not to haul Red Alert to Ratchet because he had gone on an energon depleted glitching spree.

Red Alert only barely noticed that Inferno was gone, wrapped up in creating new security plans for the outer rim bases. For each base he had to create a separate, altogether unique plan, and Red Alert drew every bit of information about decepticons and the twins that he knew in order to make them.

0o0o0o0o0

Inferno looked at Jazz as he asked dryly, "Prowl hasn't eaten either?"

"Nope. I swear if he continues on like this he's gonna crash from working too hard."

"He might collapse from energon depletion, but you two are gonna get a wrench to your heads if you don't move quickly!" Ratchet growled, swiping two cubes for himself, and hurrying off to the medbay.

Jazz saw Infernos confused look and explained, "Wheeljack got caught in a rather fantastic explosion of nearly pure light. He survived of course, but he can't walk right now, and Ratchets willing to do anything for his sparkmate."

"Hmph. Now if only I could convince Red that resting might be a good idea." Inferno grumbled, before he trotted off towards the security room.

0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert tapped the data pad as he stared at the layout of the base. It was heavily fortified already, though Red Alert could see some flaws, they were nothing minor. All they needed was someone who could watch properly. He wrote that in the margin, and scrolled down to the next base. An energon cube was placed next to him. He absent mindedly drank it, then looked up at Inferno. "Thank you Inferno."

Infernos spark melted at the slight, thankful smile. This was the reason he was in love with Red Alert, no matter how trying it may be. "Red, you should get some recharge as well."

Red Alert shook his head, turning back to the data-pad, his optics flickering up to the monitors every so often to make sure nothing was wrong. Inferno groaned aloud in frustration, drawing a surprised look from red Alert. "Red, please! My bunk has been too empty!"

"Inferno! I have to finish this. Prowl needs it."

Inferno growled angrily, and ripped the pad out of Red Alerts hands. "Wait, Inferno!" Red Alert cried exasperated.

"Red, Prowl wants you to do a security plan for every base! Theirs no way you can get it done anytime soon!"

"I only have thirty left. He doesn't want all of them, just some of them. Now Inferno, if you please, I do need to do my job."

Inferno placed the pad back into red Alerts hand, and flushed, suddenly remembering how he had acted. "I'm sorry Red, for ripping it-"

Red Alert leaned over and gave him a soft, quick peck on the cheek. "Don't worry Inferno. I'll spend some quality time with you as soon as I finish this pad."

Inferno smiled back, glad that Red Alert had understood his want for some physical contact. However, their thoughts were cut off by the sudden blast of a fire alarm coming from Wheeljacks room, and Inferno rushed off as Red alert continued writing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When Inferno returned from the shower racks, Red Alert was still writing, having trouble with one of the bases. So, he waited. And waited. And waited until his patience got thin. All in the matter of two breems. "Red, I'd think you'd be done by now."

"I'm having a little trouble." Red Alert replied distractedly, not noticing the way Inferno was creeping up on him.

Inferno pounced quickly, catching the startled security director with one arm, and throwing him over one shoulder. "Inferno! Put me down!" Red Alert roared, thrashing in Infernos grip.

"Easy Red, or you're going to fall off." Inferno said, easily pinning down Red Alert. After all, Red Alert was being careful not to hurt him too much, and Inferno had the advantage of the fact that both his feet were on the ground.

Even if Red Alert was almost as tall as him, he was lighter then most. Not to mention Inferno had Red Alert slung over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Inferno, please! This is humiliating!"

"Then ya shoulda come with me when I asked."

'But you never asked!"

"Yes I did. I gave you my biggest optics and you didn't notice."

Inferno passed by Prowl and Jazz who stood in the hallway, arguing. "Maybe you should get a bigger body Jazz."

"Inferno, please! Put me DOWN!" Red Alert cried, a blush staining his cheeks as he noticed the two looking at him. Jazz looked Prowl up and down thoughtfully, and made a slight motion.

Instantly Prowl was on alert. "Oh no. Seeing Red Alert like that is bad enough."

Jazzs smile grew dangerous, and Red Alert felt a sinking sensation. Prowl was not getting off his bunk anytime soon. Red Alert stiffened as he heard the twins approaching, and Inferno hesitated, looking around for any way to get past them. Quickly he took a side path, that would lead past the dinobots.

Grimlock watched them go, the large mech puzzled. Inferno waved airily at them, and Red Alert made a half-hearted smack towards Infernos head as he strolled down the corridor to their quarters. "Inferno, please tell me that you are putting me down sometime soon."

"As soon as we get to our bunk Red. Then I'll let ya down."

Red Alert was about to say something, when the door hissed open, and Inferno strolled into their shared quarters. Although Red Alert had a room of his own, he rarely used it, instead preferring Infernos room. Inferno wasn't quiet sure why, but he was more then willing to allow his room be 'home'. Red Alert yelped as Inferno placed him gently on the bunk, and snuggled down beside him, fingers running down a sensitive wire. Red Alert shivered, pulling away. "Not right now Inferno."

"Red, what happened?" Inferno asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "It's like you're spooked."

"You know Base 'angel'? The base everyone claimed was invincible? Well, it was destroyed. Badly. All hands lost. I've been reviewing the reasons why with Prowl, and I don't like it Inferno. The base 'Angel' had better security then we do-"

"Nonsense. Red, you're the best out of them all. Why else do you think you're on the Ark?"

"Because I was the only one that could handle the twins."

"Well, that may have been the reason in the first place, but you've proved yourself many times over Red! Why else would Prowl ask you?"

Red Alert thought about this, as a breem trickled by slowly. Slowly Red Alert relaxed, nodding. "Yes, I suppose."

Inferno smirked as he ran a finger down a crack in Red Alert armor. Red Alert shivered, hydraulics hissing. Red Alert leaned foreword eagerly, lips pressing against Infernos, as his own hand slid into a delicate bundle of wires. "Aw Red!" Inferno gasped, looking at Red Alert, who looked back, the slightest smirk playing at his lips.

Red Alerts legs nudged Infernos apart as his glossa flicked across Infernos lips, tasting the slight taste of energon still lingering.

0o0o0o0o0

Prime looked up as Inferno and Jazz were dragged off by their respective partners, both of the two officers looking angry. "What happened?"

"Apparently," Ironhide said dryly from nearby, "they decided to teach their mates a lesson and ran off in the middle of interfacing."

Prmie winced, as Ironhides grin grew larger. "That'll teach them to ignore those two for any longer then a cycle!"

0o0o0o0o0o

As Inferno contemplated on just how strong and fast Red Alert really was when he dropped all pretense, Red Alert was tense and jittery.

When they got into the room, Red Alert wrapped both arms around himself, clutching at his head. "Red, are you alright?"

"Inferno, don't do that again. I nearly glitched back their from the strain of repressing my spark to get after you."

Inferno guiltily remembered how vulnerable Red Alert was when interfacing, and he gathered Red Alert close as he promised, "Never again. Sorry Red."

"For what? I should pay more attention to you. I don't really deserve you." Red Alert murmured.

"Don't say that Red! Never even think it! I'm here, aren't I?"

Red Alert smiled at Inferno, snuggling against him. Inferno heaved an internal sigh as he scrapped all plans of interfacing for the night. Red Alert probably wasn't in the mood-

All thoughts vanished as Red Alert craftily ran a finger up the crack in his chest-plate, teasing the sensitive wires.

SsSsSsSsSsSs

Pointless fluff.


End file.
